A l'aventure Compagnons!
by Lukanyy
Summary: prologue mis en ligne...la suite est arrivée aussi...bonne lecture...yaoi mais pas de description pouvant choquer les plus sensibles...
1. Prologue

_**A l'aventure Compagnons !**_

§

Disclamer :

Ceci est une parodie des Champs-Elysés de Joe Dassin, créée par moi pour l'occasion. J'espère donc qu'il n'y aura pas de censure.

Elle est pas super mais si l'occasion d'en prendre un morceau vous tente, suffit juste de m'avertir…je sui pas méga possessive à ce niveau…

§

Enjoy !

§

Prologue : Chansons pour mes doigts….

Je m'baladais

Sur ton corps nu,

Les sens ouverts au bien connu.

J'avais envie

De faire un tour

Sur n'importe qui.  
N'importe qui et ce fut toi,

Et je te fis mon cinéma.

Il suffisait de t'faire crier,

Pour t'apprivoiser !  
§  
O Kyu adoré, palalalalalalala

O Kyu adoré ! palalalalalalala

Toi le soleil et moi la pluie,

Toi le midi et moi minuit.

Il suffisait de t'faire crier pour t'apprendre à m'aimer…

§

_Je t'aime…_

§

* * *

§

Bon, voilà…..hum, hum…je serais jamais compositeur… et la fin a un peu foiré mais bon…

La suite arrive très bien tôt ! Promis !

Je l'ai trop en tête…

Bye

Luka (octobre 2005)


	2. Allonsyyyyyyyyy!

A l'aventure, Compagnons !

§

On m'a fait un remarque sur les Donjons de Naheulbeuk….Oui, je suis un fan…ma chanson préférée doit être Chiantos… (Faisons de la pub tant qu'on y est) mais je n'y avais pas du tout pensé quand j'ai fait mon titre….

Sinon, bah merci à _l__amayonnaisesauvage _pour son commentaire… : tu vois que ça a été vite… ;-)

§

§

§

§

Ce matin, c'était le Grand jour, …celui de l'Aventure….

Rien que le fait d'entendre ce mot, ils frémissaient…

Ils n'avaient que peu d'occasion de la faire sans être repérés…

Et ce matin,…ils étaient fin prêts…ils avaient patienté depuis assez longtemps…

Tous frémissants, ils se mirent en route…

_Hahi, Hahoo, nous partons au boulot…_

Ils devaient arriver au bout cette fois-ci.

D'habitude, ils s'arrêtaient toujours en chemin.

Savourant un endroit, puis un autre…et ils finissaient par se faire voir.

Mais ils avaient déjà profité ce qu'il y avait avant…il fallait rester concentré sur ses objectifs…

L'Aventure commençait par des broussailles.

Des broussailles indomptées,…elles partaient dans tous les sens et il était difficile de les traverser…

En même temps, elles étaient douces et ils avaient envie de s'allonger dedans, …de les caresser…

Leur couleur blé les émerveillait.

Un petit morceau de soleil en ce bas monde…

Ils avaient envie de rester là…mais le chef les poussa à continuer…

Derrière les broussailles se tenait un petit mont à partir duquel ils pouvaient observer toute la vallée qu'il allait traverser. Du même endroit, ils pouvaient voir leur point d'arrivée…Il était loin mais rien ni personne ne les arrêterait cette fois-ci…

Ils commencèrent à descendre…la surface sur laquelle il évoluait était douce,…si peu comparable à…

Elle était incomparable…la plus douce…

Enfin pour eux…chacun son avis de toute façon…

Ils allaient arriver aux abords d'un de leurs endroits préférés….

Et oui ils en avaient beaucoup mais celui-ci se plaçait en tête de liste… ou tout du moins se disputait la première place…avec leur objectif-bientôt –atteint-pour-sur-cette-fois-ci !

Une ouverture d'où s'échappait un air humide et chaud…

Parfois un nectar d'eau en sortait également…il fallait être chanceux…ça n'arrivait pas tous les jours…

Quel goût ce nectar…

Ils aimaient également entrer dedans, discrètement…juste pour attraper du jus…

Et le savourer…

C'est un des endroits où ils s'étaient attardés une fois…et quand le propriétaire l'avait découvert…ils avaient passé un sale quart d'heure…

Le plus petit de la bande les tira pour qu'ils continuent leur route…

Il n'avait pas envie de se faire prendre…

Quel peureux celui-là…

Mais en même temps, il a raison…

_Allons-y !_

Arrivés au bord du précipice, ils descendirent…prudemment…

Cet endroit était une des difficultés à surmonter…

Cette gorge sensible…le moindre bruit était à éviter…

Au fond, palpitait la Vie…

Ils aimaient cet endroit…s'y ressourçaient…le caressaient doucement…, espérant capturer un peu d'énergie.

_Il avait tant envie de poser ses lèvres dessus et d'aspirer aussi fort qu'il le pouvait mais fût rappelé à l'ordre…._

Ils avaient fait du bruit…

Vite, partir ! Avant que le maître se réveille…

Essoufflés par la remontée, ils s'arrêtèrent.

Ils étaient maintenant sur la 'Grande Plaine' comme ils aimaient appeler cette grande étendue…

Etendue quelque peu vallonnée mais où il faisait bon se coucher.

Rien pour vous ennuyer.

Il n'y avait que le doux bercement que Dame Nature lui insufflait.

Ils aimaient courir, parcourir, caresser, partir et revenir.

Cette étendue était longue à traverser mais en même temps, c'était jouissif…ils ne s'étaient toujours pas fait repérés…

C'était la première fois qu'ils étaient aussi discrets…

_Youpi_

Avec la pratique vient l'expérience !

Et ils pratiqueraient jusqu'à ce qu'ils connaissent les moindres recoins du paysage, de cette Aventure !

Ils n'en auraient jamais assez…

Toujours et encore, ils continueraient…

Une faim sans fin…

Et ils croyaient en cela dur comme fer…

La certitude les guidait, les guiderait…toujours et encore.

Ils arrivaient à leur objectif…

Après tant d'efforts, de lutte, de courage, d'abstinence, …

Ils y étaient !

Cet endroit était un des plus beaux qu'il soit…

Et c'était leur première fois dans cette Aventure…

Ils l'avaient déjà vu avant, quand le propriétaire était là…mais ce n'était pas la même sensation…

Ils y étaient arrivés seuls !

Là reposait leur trésor…

Ce qui les faisait tant gémir, tant crier…

Ce pour quoi ils avaient échafauder un tel plan…

Ce pour quoi ils avaient été aussi patients…D'habitude, ils prenaient sans demander…

De toute façon, on leur donnait toujours tout !

La fierté les submergea…

Ils allaient s'emparer de leur trésor, le serrer entre eux…

Plus que quelques millimètres…

§

§

§

MMMMMhhhhh

§

§

§

Non !

Le maître s'éveillait !

Pas maintenant, ils y étaient presque,…non ils avaient atteint leur but…

§

§

-MMh, Su-chan

baille

-Tu peux enlever ta main de là, stp.

Tes doigts sont gelés et si tu crois que je sens pas ce que tu fais depuis tantôt à les balader partout sur moi, tu te fourres le doigts dans l'œil et profond mon beau ! Donc si au lieu de t'amuser de grand matin, tu pouvais me rendre mon 'couettage' et revenir dormir, ça serait méga sympa pour moi ! Veux faire dodo ! Tu m'épuises toute la nuit, alors laisses moi me reposer en paix.

-Nh…pfff, raté

Et Sasuke s'allongea entre les bras de Naruto…

Ce bêta s'endormit aussitôt en l'étouffant dans ses bras…

Pas que Sasuke allait s'en plaindre de toute façon…

§

§

Pfff, on a encore raté notre 'mission'…

C'est l'échec de notre Aventure…

Ce n'est point grave Compagnons, nous recommencerons demain matin…il suffira que nous épuisions le maître pendant la nuit…

Ils ricanent.

Et se couchent.

Les cinq Compagnons de la Main s'endormirent en même temps que le dit Su-chan…

Se promettant de reprendre leurs activités une fois qu'ils seraient tous en état de le faire…

C'est que ça fatigue tout de même une Aventure !

§

§

§

§

§

Voili voilà….

Je vous avais bien dit que la suite ne tarderait pas !

Ben, j'espère que vous avez aimés et que vous n'avez pas deviné trop vite qui étaient les « ils » de cette historiette….sinon bah, c'est que je suis trop nulle…et tout mon effet est cassé…

Sinon, pour ceux qui ne l'auraient pas compris (il y en a toujours), …les « ils » sont les doigts de la main de Sasuke…Et si vous n'avez pas compris, c'est que j'ai aussi rater mon coup….

Enfin, …je vais retourner travailler…ai interro demain sur l'actualité…pfff.

Sinon, espère que vous avez compris que Sasuke explore le corps de Naruto en partant de ses cheveux pour descendre…heu…hum…plus bas…

§

A plus tout le monde

Bye,

Luka (octobre 2005)


End file.
